The present invention relates to an information display system adapted for use within a work environment providing one or more workstations.
It is well known in a large work environment to define a group work space that may be divided or otherwise arranged to create one or more work areas for use by individual workers or small groups of workers. Work areas are commonly configured to form one or more workstations, by arrangement of one or more articles of furniture, such as panel walls, worksurfaces, storage units, chairs or seating products, etc., typically in a manner intended to support workers in a wide variety of individual and group activities. Typically, such known arrangements are not optimally suited for use in a dynamic work environment, where individual and team spaces are ideally capable of rapid configuration and reconfiguration by the workers themselves in a highly efficient manner, as needed for varied sets of individual or group activities. Recently, these dynamic work environments characterized by the need for flexibility, reconfigurable work areas, and the ability to support a wide variety of activities of both individual workers and project teams of varying sizes, have become prevalent and typically include more mobile forms of such articles of furniture.
All of these work spaces typically are required to accommodate a flow of information, often presented in the form of documents, that is created, used or shared by the workers. Indeed, in known work environments, it is well known to provide for the display of information to support the individual or collaborative activities of one or more workers. A fundamental purpose of any system for the display of information is to facilitate xe2x80x9cinformation persistencexe2x80x9d xe2x80x94to provide an organizational framework for the presentation of information that freely enables the collection of information, the presentation of information, and the retention of information as it becomes meaningful or useful to an individual or group. This purpose is best served by a system that allows current information to be prominently displayed and readily accessible. However, known arrangement for the display of information in any work environment, which typically utilize both vertical surfaces and horizontal surfaces provided within the work environment, do not fully achieve this or other purposes that are desirable. This is particularly true in a dynamic work environment.
In some typical work environments it is very common to display information on xe2x80x9cfixedxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cstaticxe2x80x9d vertical surfaces, such as full-height walls, partial-height panel walls, or the like. Fixed walls typically provide for the territorial division of the work space, and incidentally provide a stable vertical surface for the prominent display of information (e.g. space for xe2x80x9ctilingxe2x80x9d of information). However, because the amount of vertical wall surfaces available for use to display information is limited, the volume of information that can be displayed is limited. Moreover, fixed walls are not readily reconfigurable to form work areas since reconfiguration of the work space is generally a time-consuming and labor-intensive process beyond the capability of the workers themselves and requiring a substantial amount of advance planning and the use of tools and other equipment. Because fixed walls are effectively immobile and are not typically positioned for the display of information, their efficiency is further limited. In addition, the commonly known methods of presenting information on fixed walls of such known arrangements, for example, do not provide an organizational framework well suited to achieve an optimal degree of information persistence. In many instances, according to commonly known arrangements, the visual effect or xe2x80x9csceneryxe2x80x9d provided in the work environment by information displayed on vertical walls and surfaces tends to be static and constantly xe2x80x9con display,xe2x80x9d rarely being refreshed or interchanged for example, when placing charts in relatively inaccessible locations. In other instances, manner in which the information displayed on the vertical surface renders it fleeting and easily defaced, for example when information is written on a white board. That is, fixed walls are not able to adequately achieve optimum xe2x80x9cinformation persistencexe2x80x9d attributes, or to support the reconfigurability necessary in a dynamic work environment.
It is also very common to display and store information on horizontal surfaces, such as provided by desks, tables, shelving units or the like, in stacks or piles. However, given that the amount of horizontal surfaces in a work environment is limited, such information is commonly xe2x80x9cstackedxe2x80x9d or covered with other information, with other information given precedencexe2x80x94intentionally or inadvertentlyxe2x80x94over the information beneath it. As layers of information are created on the horizontal surface, it is common for workers to adopt a practice where the information is brought into view from beneath other information only as it is needed. While information presented in this fashion is ordinarily characterized by its accessibility, such information is often forgotten, lost or misplaced as xe2x80x9clayersxe2x80x9d are rearranged, particularly in situations involving large or varied amounts of information in relation to the available work space. Also, when a horizontal surface is used in this manner, workers are deprived of space that might be put to better use as an actual worksurface instead of as a storage space for information of lower precedence. The use of a horizontal surface in this manner is inconsistent with the dynamic work environment, where information is ideally used, displayed and stored in a highly efficient manner, and where work surfaces may be shared by more than one worker (each of whom may require or desire access to entirely different sets of information).
Hanging display panel systems represent an attempt to achieve the advantages of prominence and accessibility, not achieved either by use of fixed walls or worksurfaces. However, hanging display panel systems do not fully achieve optimum xe2x80x9cinformation persistencexe2x80x9d attributes particularly in situations involving large or varied amounts of information in relation to the available work space. Hanging display panel systems attempt to provide a less permanent, but prominent, vertical surface on which to display information, in a work area. Hanging display panel systems have been developed to display information in various formats utilizing individual panels that are portable and can be displayed in layered or other arrangements. At times, these configurations can include arrangements that provide a degree of reconfigurable space division and the mobile display panels do allow information to be refreshed or interchanged. But the mobility of display panels in such systems makes them difficult to xe2x80x9cmanagexe2x80x9d for either an organized framework for providing the optimum degree of information persistence or utilizing the boards for effective space division. Indeed, while such systems may include a wide variety of mounting structures, such as carts, overhead beams or other structures that allow a wide variety of configurations, none provide an optimum framework for such management.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide for an information display system for use in a work environment that facilitates the efficient use, display and storage of information in the work environment. It would also be advantageous to provide for an information display system that more effectively facilitates xe2x80x9cinformation persistencexe2x80x9d xe2x80x94the collection and retention of information meaningful to an individual or groupxe2x80x94so that information is readily available and can be xe2x80x9crevealedxe2x80x9d when needed and yet can be xe2x80x9cconcealedxe2x80x9d and conveniently stowed away securely when not needed. It would further be advantageous to have an information display system that facilitates the management and use of information on vertical surfaces, providing an abundance of display surfaces while occupying a minimal amount of work space. It would further be advantageous to have an information display system that provides an organizational scheme for separating, identifying and linking related but distinct fields of displayed information. It would further be advantageous to provide for a workstation using the information display system and associated structures in order to create work areas that can be readily configured and reconfigured for use by individual workers, small groups or workers and large groups or workers. It would further be advantageous to provide for a work environment including the information display system so that workstations and work areas can dynamically be configured and reconfigured. It would further be advantageous to have an information display system for use in a work environment that allows the efficient and complete transformation of the visual context of a work space or workstation during transitions between projects, tasks and personal respites in the course of a work day or work week. It would further be advantageous to have an information display system for use in a work environment providing for an arrangement and proportion of display boards that evoke a spatial sensation or envelopment and immersiveness for an individual or small group viewing the information.
The present invention relates to an information display system. The information display system includes a track system adapted to attach to a substantially vertical mounting structure and a plurality of display panels coupled to the track system for both pivotal and translating movement with respect to the mounting structure. At least one display panel of the plurality of display panels is adapted to present information selectively for display by movement of the plurality of display panels.
The present invention also relates to a work space providing at least one work area. The work space includes a mounting structure and a track system attached to the mounting structure. A plurality of display boards attached to the track system for both pivotal movement within relative to the mounting structure and translating movement relative to the track system. The display boards are adapted to display information and wherein the display boards are movable between a first arrangement and at least one second arrangement to selectively reveal at least a portion of the information and to selectively conceal at least another portion of the information.
The present invention further relates to a work space for providing at least one work area. The work space includes a track system and an information display system including a plurality of display panels adapted to present information attached to the track system for both pivotal and translating movement with respect to the track system between a first arrangement and at least one second arrangement. In at least one work area the first arrangement of panels within the at least one work area are configured to display information on the panels to individual workers and the second arrangement of panels within the at least one work area is configured to share information or the panels with a group of workers.
The present invention further relates to an information display system. The information display system includes at least one rail and a plurality of display boards attached for movement with respect to the at least one rail. The display boards are cantilevered away from the at least one rail at a vertical elevation to provide clearance below the display boards for a seated worker.
The present invention further relates to an information display system. The information display system includes a track system adapted for attachment to a mounting structure and a plurality of containers coupled to the track system for movement with respect to the mounting structure. Each of the plurality of containers is adapted to provide a first display panel and a second display panel. Each of the display panels is adapted to present information and the information can selectively be presented for display by movement of the plurality of containers.
The present invention further relates to a work space. The work space includes a mounting structure and a track system adapted for attachment to the mounting structure. A plurality of display panels is coupled to the track system for movement along the track system. A docking area is positioned along the track system configured to at least partially conceal at least one of the display panels.
The present invention further relates to a workstation defining a work area. The work area includes at least one utility threshold adapted for movement along a predefined path about the work area to selectively deliver utilities to at least one portion of the work area.
The present invention further relates to a fixed floor space work environment adapted to support a group of workers sharing information contained on a plurality of display panels. The work environment is provided with the plurality of display panels mounted for movement along at least one rail between a first arrangement and at least one second arrangement. The first arrangement allows one worker to use substantially all available floor space, the second arrangement allows a plurality of workers to share the available floor space so as to facilitate the utilization of the floor space by workers present in the work environment.